


Not goodbye

by Tinybooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Parting Ways, Rain, Separations, Stydia, Teen Wolf, stydia canon, teen wolf canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybooks/pseuds/Tinybooks
Summary: Stiles and Scott separate from Lydia and Kira for two very dangerous missions they might not come back from but Stiles still has to say good-bye to Lydia





	Not goodbye

It was pouring rain outside of Scott’s house and just like the weather he wasn’t cooperating “Scott, we can’t split up, have you not watched any horror movie ever?”

“Stiles-”

“No, you haven’t because if you had, you would know splitting up is the worst thing you can do! People die when they split up, it’s a fact.”

Scott sighed “Stiles, we are not going to a haunted house or maze we are going to two different places.”

I glared at him ”That’s the same thing!” I had been arguing with Scott in for the last ten minutes and still, he wouldn’t change his mind.

He grabbed my arm and made me look at him, right in the eyes. I knew he could feel how badly I was shaking. “We don’t have a choice, Malia will die if they don’t help her and Mason will die if we don’t get rid of the Dread Doctors. Splitting up is the only option.” 

I roughly rubbed my eyes, I refused to look into the other side of the room where Kira and Lydia sat. I knew if I looked at her it would just make me angrier and shake worst. Malia and Braeden were hunting the Desert wolf and Lydia could feel that it wasn’t going to end well, She and Kira were going to help. The full moon was tonight which meant the beast was at it’s most powerful and a lot of people were going to die if Scott and I weren't there. Which meant only one thing splitting up, and I knew it but that didn’t mean I liked it. 

Finally, I reluctantly nodded my head “Okay, okay we leave in 15.” Scott patted my back like that would calm me down, it didn’t.

I sat in the jeep waiting. Scott and Kira were saying goodbye. “I love you, okay?” Scott said kissing her forehead.  
She smiled weakly “I love you too, be safe.” the kitsune stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately. I glanced at Lydia, she was in her car already her eyes already on me. I quickly looked away. 

They parted, heading back to the cars. He hopped back in and shook his head, spraying me with water drops. “Sorry.” was all he said. Either one of us felt like talking. I started up the jeep and pulled out. My fingers tapped the wheel nervously, it was getting harder to breathe with every passing minute. It wasn’t like this was the first time we were heading toward our deaths but it felt different, real. I couldn’t shake the look Lydia had on her face when she told us about Malia, it was the kind of look you got when you knew you probably weren’t coming home alive. I wanted to scream. I could feel Scott looking at me. “Stiles we’re going to make it through this all of us.” I didn’t respond.

I glanced up to the rearview mirror. Lydia and Kira still trailing us, Lydia looked up and into my eyes. Her pine green eyes screaming words at me, this could be the last time I see her. Her strawberry blond hair, those eyes that seem to read me better than anyone. Her laugh, her voice. I slammed on the braked, this wasn’t going to the least way I see her, no way in hell.”Stiles, what are you doing?”

I unbuckled my belt and opened the door. “I’ll be right back there’s something I have to do.” I stepped out into the rain, the water flooded my shoes instantly and my clothes stuck to me like a second skin, but it didn’t matter, none of it, just her, only her. Lydia’s car was only a few yards away. “Lydia!” I yelled.

She got out of her car, looking pissed and worried, those eyes. She too was soaked now, her hair was darker and clung to her face and neck, her strawberry blond hair. “Stiles, what the hell are you doing? We have to hurry!” her voice. I strode towards her, towards Lydia. “Stiles what are you doing!” 

I slammed into her, kissing her, her lips. For the longest second of my life she didn’t kiss me back, and then she gently pushed her lips back. I had only meant to kiss her once, but I couldn’t stop kissing her, again and again. Her hands dug into my hair and I gripped her hips so hard I knew they would bruise. I held nothing back, and she didn’t either. We had been holding back for so long, it was like a dam broke. Our teeth clashed and lips were bruised, our clothes stuck to us and water was in our eyes but I didn’t care nothing else existed in this moment other than the girl I had in my arms. I slowed the kiss until we broke apart. Lydia was making these soft breathless noises and it took everything in me not to kiss her again. She was gripping my flannel shirt, like she was also about to kiss me, the thought made me dizzy. 

We stood there just staring at each other, our heads resting together and I knew Scott and Kira were watching us. We have to go too. “Stiles...what-why did you-” she was still breathless.

I pushed back her soaking her and whispered, “because I love you, always have. I-I couldn’t not tell you that and never see you again.” 

She shook her head against mine. “Stiles Stilinski, don’t be a dumbass, of course, we’re going to see each other again.” 

“You don’t know that, not for sure.”

She bit back a smile and stared at me hard. “As a banshee, I can.” I laughed softly. Then I heard a honk, we whipped around to see Scott singling that we couldn’t wait any longer. I signed and kissed her one last time and then walking backward, slowly made my way back to the Jeep. We didn’t break eye contact till we got into the cars.

I looked over to see Scott grinning to himself. “Shut up,” I said smiling, starting the car. 

He raised his hands up in innocents, “I didn’t say anything.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“why didn’t you tell him you loved him.” Kira asked as we broke away from Stiles and Scott, turning down a different road. 

“Because I’m going to tell him when we see each other again.” She said as her finger traced her lips like they held a memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tell me if this gave you the feels.


End file.
